


Blush

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Sougo smiled, smiled to reassure him it was okay what they were doing, and yes, they both wanted it, having circled around each other for so long now, the tension becoming unbearable.
Relationships: Myoukouin Geiz/Tokiwa Sougo
Kudos: 14





	Blush

Geiz kisses so very differently from Woz, Sougo had noticed. Rough, direct and like he would suffocate if he didn't put all his energy into it. Serious, just like in battle. Snarling, shoving and pulling his collar a lot, Sougo was used to it by now, loving the energy that came with Geiz' affection, his way of showing it. Cold on the surface, hot underneath.

With impatient growls, he had shred Sougo out of his clothes just to halt, suddenly becoming aware of the situation of a naked, aroused and very willing Sougo underneath him midway as if his brain had been clouded until now and he had run on autopilot. He showed a reaction that Sougo hadn't seen before, something that showed his weak spot.

He blushed.

Sougo smiled, smiled to reassure him it was okay what they were doing, and yes, they both wanted it, having circled around each other for so long now, the tension becoming unbearable.

Sougo slid his arms around Geiz' neck affectionately, pulling him down to kiss him to make all doubts go away and Geiz let it happen, let himself be bewitched by the charme that was Zi-O, the one he knew now.


End file.
